Electronics, including semiconductors and hard disk drives, require extremely high levels of performance. Even a minor lapse in quality or environmental conditions can result in severe operating variances. Environment conditions within which electronics operate, and are manufactured, can vary widely. Reliable measurements and data to properly utilize tools, such as electronic equipment, may be critical for certain fields, such as medical fields.